


Till Someone Gets Hurt

by ChandlersDemon



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Break Up?, Chandler deserves better, Cheating, F/F, Have fun reading my depression, I first put the tags in the character section please shoot me, I'm 10/10 Chandler right now, Mean Queens, One-Shot, Regina's A Bitch, Unrequited Love, depressed, good shit, i'm depressed, my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandlersDemon/pseuds/ChandlersDemon
Summary: "What the fuck are you doing?"Glaring down at the blonde, Heather had half a nerve to chuck her drink at the girl's head."Getting laid..?"





	Till Someone Gets Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> ~Hey Scrunchies 
> 
> I wrote this story ages ago and am just deciding to post it now. But my god, it hurts my heart because I would have countless dreams about losing the one I loved. And honestly, it still hurts to this day. Have some of my depression.   
> COUGHIhaveneverrelatedtoChandlersohardinanyoneofmystoriesCOUGH 
> 
> ~Carry On!   
> -Chandler (Oh look <\- Me.)

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Glaring down at the blonde, Heather had half a nerve to chuck her drink at the girl's head. Never in her life did she think Regina George would cheat on her. Anger boiled deep in the pits of her stomach and her heart ached as she bit the inside of her mouth to keep herself from screaming at the girl. 

"Getting laid..?"

When Heather heard Regina's response, she snorted back. Her hand went up to cover her mouth as she looked to the male nearly unclothed on Regina's bedroom floor. Glaring the boy down, Heather's silver eyes cut through whatever ounce of confidence he had left. When he caught the older strawberry blonde's eyes, he was quick to scramble for his shirt. Apologizing quickly, he nearly pushed Heather out of the way as he ran out the door. Turning around as the boy left, Heather felt like breaking down. Her heart was skipping beats and she wasn't even breathing properly as she shut the door behind her with her heels. Looking back to Regina who was topless on her bed, Heather squeezed her cup in her hand, unaware of how it crunched in on itself. The red solo cup was quick to crack in her powerful grip and the minute it did, Heather chucked it at the girl in pink. 

"Are you fucking serious?!" 

Regina quickly got up, disgusted at the alcohol that was now covering her body. Wiping what she could off, when she looked up at Heather, she gulped audibly as she saw the girl only a few feet away from her. Heather was a fucking animal. When she was in a rage you were to hope and pray it didn't deal with you, but in that moment, Regina knew exactly what she had gotten herself into.  

"Heather, please, let me explain-" 

"Explain?!" 

Running a hand back through her hair, Heather turned back to the girl her gaze cutting through Regina's confidence. Silver eyes burned immensely, lifeless, yet somehow ablaze. Her fists clenched at her sides, her knuckles burning a fierce white as she looked at the younger junior. 

_Am I not enough?!_

"What the hell is there to explain, Regina?" 

Regina was quick to capitalize on her opportunity to speak. Despite being given the rare opportunity, it was quickly shot down the minute she decided to utter a word. 

"Heather, we-" 

"You fucked! No fucking shit, Barbie! I walk in on my girlfriend getting fucked from behind-" 

"I'm not your girlfriend, Heather!" 

Hearing those words, Heather felt her heart stop. Regina must've noticed the girl falter. It was as if her system shut down and when Heather looked into Regina's sea green gaze, tears slowly streamed down the older junior's cheeks, causing her mascara to run in the process. Shaking, Heather shook her head as she started. 

"N-No.. W-We are! Everything we-" 

"What we do, is hook up. We don't ever hang out. We hook up for a good fuck. That's nothing, Heather-" 

"We do hang out you ungrateful slut! Who the fuck are you thinking about? Him?!" 

Pointing to the door, it was as if in two seconds Heather transitioned from a teary eyed mess to a stone cold bitch. Her eyes burned as she took a step forward, her voice on the fine line between Hell and Purgatory. One more step.. And she'd surely be able to return home. 

"Heather, what we do-" 

"What we do, is love one another. Fuck.. At least that's what  _I_ do!" 

Turning her back on Regina, Heather couldn't be bothered to look at the girl in pink. Her eyes were burning with tears as she rubbed at them vigorously, trying to get all the evidence to disappear. She was meant to be strong.. How was she supposed to be strong when her only rock disappeared? The only person she strove to protect, disappeared and left her to the wolves. 

_We aren't girlfriends... That's like saying Janis isn't a dyke._

"Will you listen to me? I-" 

"What the fuck do you possibly have to say for yourself? Huh?" 

Whipping around, Heather glared at the younger blonde, taking a few steps forward, she looked out the window at the pool outside. Kids were jumping in and out and for a minute, she wondered if Regina would survive being pushed out of it..

_Fuck.. No-Please!_

"Heather, we were never anything. You know that. All we did was hook up in the school bathroom, fuck here and there at parties-" 

"I fucking went to your house at three in the morning, Regina. Just because you wanted McDonald's. You saying that meant absolutely nothing?" 

Biting the inside of her mouth at the remembrance, Regina looked away. Her heart cracked in her chest as she sighed out her answer. The truth needed to come out. 

_We weren't anything.. You knew that from the start._

"No, it didn't-" 

"The time I got us fake ID's to get into the backstage of a god damn concert-" 

"That doesn't mean-" 

"How about when your last boyfriend broke up with you?" 

Taking a small step forward, Heather now looked down at Regina, tears clear in her eyes as she was inches away from the younger blonde. Her voice came out in a pained whisper, her throat ran dry as she shook. 

"Was he telling the truth, Regina..?" 

Looking away from Heather, Regina placed a hand on Heather's chest. She needed to get Heather out of her house. She was more than unstable and she needed to go home. Regina could smell the alcohol on her breath, and she knew the girl would grow violent in mere seconds. 

"Heather, you need to-" 

"Was he telling me the truth, Regina?" 

Gripping the girl's chin, Heather forced the girl to look back into pain filled silver eyes. Tears slipped down her cheek and onto the floor below as she tried to keep her grip light on Regina's chin. She didn't want to hurt the blonde.. Scare her maybe, but hurting her was far from her intention. 

_She hurt you. Why not take your revenge now?_

The voices sounded throughout her head and Heather grit her teeth together as she waited to hear from the blonde. 

"Yes. Yes, Heather. He was." 

When Heather heard Regina's answer, a small laugh left her. Heather's head dropped as her hand let go of Regina's chin. Turning her back on the younger blonde, she felt the tears flow free. Her teeth clenched as she held back her cries.. Her screams..

_Everything.. Everything was a fucking lie!_

"Heather, that's just how it is.. Don't take it personally, you're not the only one.." 

As if that would help her case.  
Heather let out a pained laugh as she shook her head. She didn't want to laugh. She didn't want to cry. She didn't want to be there! Heather wanted to leave, she wanted to throw her hand into a wall, she wanted to kill who took Regina from her, but.. Feeling a hand rest on her shoulder, Heather felt her heart skip a beat. Fire burned within her, but the cap remained glued on tightly, keeping her from bursting out into a fit of rage. 

"Do you need me to call you a cab? You don't look so good." 

Rubbing her eyes, Heather let out a laugh that died out in a cry. Whipping around, she pushed the blonde away from her. Watching Regina hit the floor below, Heather's eyes widened for a moment as she took a step back. Everything hurt. Her heart had cracked into pieces and she had been cutting her hands trying to pick the pieces back up in her mind. White teeth burned with pain as they clenched together to keep her from screaming at the girl before her. The lid that kept her fire down was slowly becoming undone and Heather couldn't stop herself from laughing as tears streamed down her face. Looking at the younger girl, her voice echoed off the walls as she yelled. 

"I fucking wonder why! Hey, world! Regina fucking George is a no good slut who cheats on everyone who ever shows her an ounce of love!" 

Taking a few steps forward, Heather managed to stop herself. Her hand gripped the girl's bed post and she had to keep herself from falling down in heat of her frustration. Her vision darkened around the corners of her eyes and she felt herself wobble back for a moment before she let out a growl that kept her awake. 

"Heather, you need to sit down-" 

When Regina reached out to help Heather, Heather stepped back as though the girl would burn her alive. Keeping herself steady against the bedpost, Heather let everything out. It was off. The lid had flown off, letting all of the fire out with it. Her anger boiled up, all the emotions she had kept hidden for so long.. Were they never obvious? Did she need to explain everything? Tears slipped down her cheeks as she looked at Regina. When their eyes connected, she held nothing back. 

"How about you sit the fuck down? How about you listen? How about you not take it personally, huh? What the fuck did I do to you, Regina? I love you! I stayed up every night with you till you fell asleep, I was the one who you cried on when something didn't go your way! When you wanted something, but couldn't afford it, who the fuck bought it for you? Oh shit, that's right,  _I DID!_ Regina-" 

"Heather, you need to-" 

"Shut the fuck up, Regina! Don't tell me what I need to fucking do! What the hell do you want from me? Was I not good enough for you? Sorry I don't have a flabby fucking cock, if that's seriously what you wanted, I would've been glad to buy us a strap-on-" 

"Heather, there is no-" 

"There is no what? There is no us? No fucking shit, Princess. Jesus.." 

Gripping the bed pole, Heather was sure she would rip the white wood away from the bed if she had tried hard enough. Pain surged through her system as she looked into Regina's scared eyes. 

"You don't even deserve that name, you're a fucking joke. Nowhere near royalty. It's so nice to be on top of the world, isn't it?" 

Looking at Regina, when Heather caught the girl's eyes, she raised a brow, clearly expecting the girl to respond. When Regina nodded her head to Heather, she continued. 

"You can walk over everyone. You can fuck everyone, and I guess you can wrong anyone without feeling a thing. You know something though, Regina?" 

"W-What.?" 

"I still never forgot that night.. When you told me you loved me... It was the first time I heard you say it.. For a minute I believed you, but when I left the room, I stayed by the doorway.. So when I heard you call someone else and talk shit about me behind my back.. Did you really think I would let that go?" 

Leaving the pole, Heather ran a hand back through her hair as her tears seemed to dry away. It was as if everything that happened hadn't ever occurred. Her silver eyes sparked for a moment and when Regina looked at her, she was near terrified to reply. 

"I-I didn't know you-" 

"Oh yeah. Honey, I'm like oxygen. I'm everywhere." 

Winking at Regina, Heather pulled out her phone, tapping the button to finish recording their conversation. Regina was quick to take a few steps forward, her eyes widening and her brows furrowing. 

"What the fuck-" 

 _"Don't take it personally..._ I loved you, Regina.. Plenty of other people did too. I wasn't the only one, and somehow I knew that from the start." 

Closing her phone, Heather turned her back on Regina. 

"Heather, wait-!" 

"Wait? God forbid it gets out to anyone, right?" 

Turning around to look into Regina's scared sea greens, she saw the younger blonde gulp and all she could do was smirk. 

"Trust me,  _Princess._ Your secret is mine. I may not have been able to trust you, but you could always trust me.." 

Trailing off in her words, Heather gripped her phone in her hand. Her back was turned to the girl in pink, Regina couldn't see the tears slowly sliding down Heather's face as she opened the door. 

"Heather, I-" 

"I love you, Regina... But when Karma comes around the corner,  _I hope and pray she's wearing stilettos when she kicks your pretty little ass."_

The door slammed shut and the last thing Regina remembered hearing was a faint,  _'Ta ta',_ before the sound of high heels disappeared into the crowd of people that had formed on the other side of the door, they had been listening all along. 

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Times: 
> 
> Start Time: 
> 
> 6:05 PM   
> (I'm shaking really bad atm. Like just got over an anxiety attack and in the midst of a panic attack. Writing sorta calms me down, so bear with my shitty writing time.) 
> 
> End Time:   
> 6:43 PM   
> (I will always be Heather Fucking Chandler. Now give me a second because my heart hurts so much.)


End file.
